Conflicting Weirdness
by Yterbius
Summary: At Canterlot High School, some newbie music group is challenged by the Rainbooms, who have changed their style of music, and they are to prove who is better. But then a crazy twist occurs, and things get freaky. Rated T for content found in chapter 4
1. Chapter 1: The Challenge

**A/N: This Fanfic demanded to be written, like Pinkie demands chocolate rain and cotton candy clouds, so—**

**Pinkie: Did someone say chocolate rain and cotton candy clouds?!**

**Y: Uh oh.**

**P: What's wrong? I just wanted cotton candy clouds and chocolate rain.**

**Y: Exactly. How am I going to get it for you? The only one able to summon it is Discord—**

**Discord: I heard my name, so I just came.**

**Y: ...f***.**

**P: You know, you should really watch your language.**

**Y: You know, you should get the hint that I'm busy, and would like some peace...and quiet.**

**P: Can we at least read the Fanfic while you're working on it?**

**Y:...you know what? You sure can, but I want absolute silence from both of you.**

**P: Discord's not even here anymore.**

**Y: F***. Anyway, set in CHS, so yeah. This Fanfic takes place after Battle of the Bands, but is not following the Dazzlings. Instead, it's the Rainbooms. The Dazzlings is another Fanfic for later. Is a bit like Romeo and Juliet, or West Side Story, if you prefer.**

Rainbow Dash's POV

As I walked through the halls, I thought about what happened last night, and I was glad.

We got rid of the sirens, released everyone from that dumb spell, and even won the battle of the bands. And now, we even started doing songs without instruments. If you don't know, that means we went a cappella. I was lead singer, Rarity was main synths, Applejack was bass (synths), Pinkie Pie beatboxed, and Fluttershy was the background noises.

I opened my locker, and I switched my backpack for my gym clothes. As I shut it, however, I heard some distinct voices, whom I didn't recognize.

"I heard Rainbow Dash is gonna kick tail at that next soccer game."

"Always with the obvious, Alex. If she didn't play as well as she does, I don't think I could be as awesome as I wanna be. I just wouldn't be the most awesome teen boy here."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Gyah!"

"Uh, Rainbow Dash, Johnny's not moving. I think you broke him."

"Good to know that, Alex."

"R-r-rainbow D-dash. H-h-hi there. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I could tell by the scream of fright."

"Uh, heh heh..."

"So you like my soccer skills, huh? I must say, I'm glad you think so."

"Listen, we were wondering if you would join our music group."

"You guys have a music group too?'

"Yeah, we—too?"

"Have you not heard? I'm part of the Rainbooms."

"Ugh, not those idiots."

I whipped my head back when I heard another voice.

"Connor, where were you, and where's Mike?"

"I was in class, unlike you, you incompetent moron."

"Watch your mouth, or you're out of the group."

"And where will you find a bass voice?"

"Rrgh, you—"

"Anywho, it's currently Mike's lunch hour, and you know how he feels about skipping lunch."

"Uh, guys, you know I'm still here, right?"

"And who are you?"

"Connor, tone it down, this is Rainbow Dash."

"Oh, you're the one in the soccer club. I find that highly outrageous."

"Connor, just 'cause you don't like sports, don't mean ya gotta be mean 'bout it."

"Uh, hi there. I'm Alex. Who might you be?"

"Name's Jacob, but you can call me Jake." He was a blue dude with a fedora, and short black hair, and his shirt had a pair of eighth notes with a question mark.

"Nice to meetcha, Jake. My name's Johnny, and grumpster over here is Connor."

"You do realize I heard that, right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he got the message loud 'n' clear."

"Mike, where have you—"

"OK, guys, you're cool and all, but I'd like to get to the gymnasium. So if you could please move aside."

"Sure thing. Oh, and Jake if you wanna join the Yterbiums, you're more than welcome."

I slid past them and walked through the gym doors, when, unfortunately, the bell rang.

_At least that's just the 5-minute bell,_ I thought.

I went to the locker room and changed clothes. Once that was done, I grabbed my soccer ball, and I headed to the soccer field, where I saw Johnny watching me from the bleachers. He seemed pretty enthusiastic.

Johnny's POV

I was so glad I had a free period right now, because it meant I got to watch the most awesome teen girl at Canterlot High practice her stuff. Unfortunately, like all good things, it came to an end.

She came up to me, and I struggled, but managed to put on a straight face.

"So who are these 'Yterbiums?'"

"They're only the best a cappella group. Why? Because we switch our positions from time to time. Though I'm usually the singer, Mike beatboxes, Alex is our human synthesizer, and Connor is our lower octaves. And with Jake in the group, we can now have backgrounds."

"Well I bet you can't beat the Rainbooms."

"*sniff sniff* is that a challenge I smell?"

"Depends. Are you up to it?"

"Is my name Johnny?"

"Where and when?"

"Tomorrow, 8 o'clock, in the gym."

"We'll be waiting."

**A/N: First EG Fanfic. Don't complain. They're my OCs, my rules. Jacob I made up right on the spot. The other four I made up years ago. If you guess which ones I made first and last, in that order, you get a virtual brohoof in the final chapter of this Fanfic.**

**P: What's a "Fanfic?"**

**Y: It's short for fanfiction, which is something people do when they wanna—Pinkie, really?**

**Pinkie:...What?**

**Discord: Yeah, Mike, what's wrong?**

**Y: Ugh, you two are impossible.**

**(Discord and Pinkie Pie share confused glances)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Performance

**P: Wait, I need some popcorn.**

**Y: This is a fanfiction, and if you get popcorn on my computer, you're never allowed here again. I don't care if you're my favorite pony, it won't happen.**

**D: What about me, Mike? Can't I get something to eat or drink?**

**Y: First, when addressing me as a Fanfic writer, I am Yterbius, and second, NO! If you're hungry or thirsty, tough s***.**

**P and D: Awwww, but—**

**Y: Zt.**

**PD: But—**

**Y: Zt! No more.**

Fluttershy's POV

I was just minding my own business at my locker, when Rainbow Dash appeared right behind me and nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"Fluttershy!"

"Eep!"

"We got a meet tomorrow in the gym at 8. I challenged some guys to a sing-off and we need to go through with it. Fluttershy, get out of your locker."

"Sorry, but you know I'm easily frightened."

"Well stop being easily frightened and meet at the gym at 8 tomorrow."

"Why do _I_ have to come?"

"We need some moral support."

"Oh."

"P, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y, z. Hi, I'm Mike."

"H-hi there Mike, I'm—"

"Fluttershy, he's one of them."

"Oh."

"P, q, r—"

"Okay, would you quit that?"

"But it's fun."

"Not while I'm around."

"Fine." And he left.

"Come on, Fluttershy, we need to go and tell the others."

"But wait—"

"Just close your locker and get back over here."

Mike's POV

"So we got another gig tomorrow? Sweet."

"Yeah, Mike, we're gonna kick the Rainbooms' tail."

"Wait, Johnny, the Rainbooms?"

"Of course."

"But why them?"

"Because, Alex, Rainbow Dash challenged me, and if you know me well..."

"Ugh, fine."

"So what should we do?"

"*deep in thought* how about we do that new song?"

"Mike, you, my friend, are a genius."

~The next day~

Rarity's POV

Why can't we play the songs I have written? They're marvelous.

"So Rates, you remember your part, right?"

"Yes, Applejack, I'm the synths and you are?"

"The bass part."

"Good. You remembered."

"Well well well. If it isn't the terminals."

"Well, if it ain't the Rainclouds."

"We're the Rain_booms_."

"Yterbiums."

"Shut up, you two. Rainbow Dash, don't worry about whatshisname over there."

"Johnny!"

"Whatever, Rarity. We can take these guys. So let's perform and get it over with already."

"Actually, as the challenged, we get to go first."

"Fine, but make it quick."

"Alright, guys, what are your parts? Connor?"

"Bass and electric bass."

"Alex?"

"Backup synth and brass."

"Mike?"

"Drums and main vocals."

"Good. Jake?"

"Main brass and clapping."

"Perfect. I'll be the electric at the beginning and the lower brass."

["Uptown Funk (feat. Bruno Mars)" by Mark Ronson]

When they finished, we got our stuff ready, and let loose.

["Bulletproof" by La Roux]

When we finished, we had our judges, Snips and Snails, decide our winner.

"We choose the Yterbiums."

I stared in shock.

"Actually, Snips, I favor the Rainbooms."

Snails looked back at me with wonder in his eyes.

"Snap out of it, Romeo, the Yterbiums are way better."

"You know, Snips, I'm glad someone can remember our name." Johnny gave me a menacing glare.

"Snips, I just think the Rainbooms are much better."

"And why?"

"Because none of your beeswax."

"Ugh, can we just flip a coin?"

"Rainbow Dash, I thought you wanted win this."

"Rarity, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I really didn't know what I was thinking when I challenged these guys."

"Here, Rainbow, I got an old dollar coin." And he pulled out some coin that looked like it was all gold, and said "Jefferson" on it.

"Call it in the air." And he flipped it.

"Heads!"

It landed, and it showed a head.

"Well, it looks like we won."

"So you did. Fair and square." Johnny stuck out his hand, and I shook it.

"Congratulations, Rainbow Dash. You deserve it."

"Whatever. You guys chose a name that's hard to pronounce."

"It's a cool name. Like Johnny."

"Thanks, Connor."

"So how about we call it even. You won the sing-off, and our name is cooler."

"Who cares about the names being cool?"

"Obviously you, Dashie."

"Hey, only I get to call her Dashie."

"Not your argument, Pinkie."

"But—"

"Hey, Pinkie, how about you and me ditch this joint and grab something from Sugarcube Corner? My treat."

"Ooh, sounds great, uh..."

"Mike."

"Hey, Applejack, ya wanna do the same?"

"Sure, uh Connor, right?"

"Yup."

"Rarity? Same thing?"

"Yes, Alex was it?"

"Fluttershy?"

"Sure, Jake."

They all left, leaving me and Johnny (and Snips and Snails) just standing there.

"Well, this is awkward."

"Sure is, Dashie. You wanna—"

"Nope!"

"You're stubborn."

"Well, I don't wanna end up like them, loving the enemy."

"You're so far the only one out of us ten who thinks we're actually enemies."

"I have a good reason."

"Yeah, sure you do."

"Oh, really? You don't believe me? Well I think we're enemies because you're conceited, quick to judge, and overall a jerk to your team."

"Actually, based on observation, you just described yourself rather than me."

"*sputter* well, Johnny, at least my group doesn't have anyone with anger issues."

"You leave that out of this."

"And there's also the lack of knowledge."

"Alex doesn't know as much, so what?"

"Plus, as much as Pinkie Pie eats, she still has a trim figure."

"Mike is not...you know. He just can't afford more than a couple boxes of pizza a week."

"Well someone's grumpy."

"This is not grumpy. You want grumpy?"

And he grabbed my arm and threw me across the gym. I landed inches from the wall.

"That's not how you treat a girl."

"How about a girl who just insulted me and my only friends? The ones who helped me recover from my bad mojo when I lost everything I had? I lost my home, I lost my education, I lost my own family for crying out loud. And you have the nerve to insult me and my friends like it's no big deal?!"

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry, I d-didn't know—"

"No, I don't care what you have to say, I don't care if you wanna apologize. I've had it with you. I used to think you were the coolest female athlete here, but now *sniffle* I can't believe I even know you." He was sobbing as he walked away.

I felt like crap. I was secretly crushing on him, and I had just blown any chance I had of ever being with him, right after he lost a challenge. I went back home, and straight to my bedroom and cried until my eyes were dry. As soon as I calmed down, my phone rang. It was Applejack.

"Hey there, AJ."

"Somethin' wrong, sugarcube? Y'all sound lahke ya just lost yer fav'rit soccer ball."

"I did. I just lost it to the street. Oh look, there's a car. Rrrrrgh."

"Ah'll be rahght over—"

"No, it's okay, it's just a soccer ball. I can always just get another one."

"All rahght, if ya say so."

**P: Finally, I got to say something. But why did Dashie's get thrown really far?**

**Y: Because it was the first idea I had.**

**P: You need to chillax, Mike.**

**Y: I already told Discord, when I write Fanfics, I respond to "Yterbius," and I only seem violent when people like you won't stop interrupting me every so often.**

**D: Take a chill pill, why don't you?**

**Y: Take a hint, why don't you?**

**D: Touchy, touchy.**

**A/N: I gotta leave for school now. See ya in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Quadruple Date

Applejack's POV

I hung up on Rainbow Dash. I am be able to tell when someone was lying, so I knew that Rainbow Dash most definitely did not lose her soccer ball. But I knew she was feeling upset, so I didn't question any further.

What I didn't understand was why she was upset. I decided to put that in the back of my head, and Connor and I continued to have fun together. He ordered me an apple fritter, and he got a caramel apple. We finished our things at Sugarcube Corner and decided to walk to the theater to watch a classic movie, "The Hangover."

We laughed, we complained, and at one point, threw our popcorn. When we finished the movie, we left, talked, and he walked me home. He said his goodbyes, and that was the last I saw him that night. I couldn't sleep, because I was too focused on Rainbow Dash. I tossed and turned, which apparently woke up my sister.

"Applejack, yer tossin' an' turnin' is kahnda loud."

"Sorry, sugarcube. Ah'm just worried."

"Worried? 'Bout what?"

"Older kid things. Ya know, grades, friendships, that sorta stuff."

"Oh, alrahght. Just please yer tossin' and turnin' low, alrahght?"

"Ah'l trah."

"Thanks. G'nahght."

"G'nahght, sugarcube."

She left, and I found myself sleeping soundly.

Pinkie's POV

When I was on my date with Mike, it was the best one I had ever been on. Of course, it was the only date I had been on, but it was still fun. We ate at Sugarcube Corner, watched a movie, and each guy walked their respective girl home.

At Sugarcube Corner, Mike had a french cruller topped with strawberry frosting and a caramel frappé. He bought me a slice of red velvet cake with strawberry frosting and a blueberry frappé. When we finished that, we went to see a really funny movie. We laughed a lot. Some parts were terrible. At one point, we all threw our popcorn.

As Mike walked me home, we talked about lots of things. How the night went, which it was great, and would've been better if Dashie were here with Johnny. We questioned where they might be. I suggested that Dashie's said something mean about him while she was right in front of him, and he said he never wanted to see her again, and now she was at home, crying her eyes out. He suggested that they were together, but just doing something else.

When we got to my home, he asked if he could stay with me for a few months. He wouldn't be sleeping with me, but he just didn't have anywhere else to go.

I was okay with it. I offered to let him sleep on the ground, and he was fine with it. We said our goodnights, and drifted off to sleep.

Rarity's POV

The date was terrific. At Sugarcube Corner, he paid for a large hot fudge sundae for me, and a large caramel sundae for him. He was quite the gentleman.

"Comment est la nuit, ma chère Rarity?"

"Oh la la, tu parles français?"

"Oui. Je repete, comment est la nuit?"

"Elle est belle, mon ami."

"Je suis heureux que vous le pensez."

"Oh stop it, you flatterer."

"Alright."

Once we finished, we saw a classic comedy, and when it came time, I threw my popcorn with everyone else.

Alex walked me home, and we said farewell.

"Au revoir, ma chère."

"À bientot, mon ami."

Fluttershy's POV

Jake was a great guy. We went to Sugarcube Corner and he got us both caramel smoothies. I think we all mentally agreed that these guys had a thing for caramel. Once that was done, we went to Feckilation Theater for a movie. Jake paid for everyone's tickets, and we all went to see the "Hangover."

It was pretty scary, but I got used to it pretty quickly. Even I threw my popcorn at the end. It was that good.

He walked me home, and I offered to let him stay. He hesitantly accepted, saying it was a kind gesture.

**P: Dang, I'm out of popcorn.**

**Y: Dang, I'm out of PATIENCE!**

**D: Dang, I'm out of ways to mock you.**

**Y: Okay, if you don't chill out, get out.**

**P: Grumpy much?**

**Y: Nope.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Horror

**P: Why don't you have any more popcorn, Yterbius?**

**Y: Finally. Anyway, I don't really like popcorn, so I only buy some on special occasions.**

**D: Hey, Mike—**

**P: Yterbius!**

**D: Okay, "Yterbius," do you have any more paper? That stuff on your table ran out quickly.**

**Y: Hold on. (Leaves room) YOU ATE MY HOMEWORK?!**

**D: Did I? How rude of me.**

**Y: That's it. I'm done. I can't take it anymore. Out. NOW!**

**D: Fine. (Leaves)**

**P: Do I have to leave too?**

**Y: You didn't eat my homework.**

**P: Yippee.**

**Y: Just please try not to bug me too often.**

**P: Agreed.**

Rainbow Dash's POV

I tried to talk to Johnny about what had happened, but he wasn't even at school. I asked Mike, Alex, and Connor what his phone number was.

"...pink...so wonderful..."

"Left my phone at home."

"555-8306"

"Thanks Connor."

I waited until I knew Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna couldn't see me, then I dialed the number and waited. He picked up, and responded.

"Yo, who's this?"

"It's me."

And he hung up. I felt like crap for insulting him, so I knew I had to keep trying his number.

"I take it you're not giving up."

"Got that right, buster."

"You never were a quitter."

"You know it."

"What do you want?"

"I wanna apologize for my hurtful comments yesterday." I started to sob slightly.

"What was all that?"

"I don't know what came over me. I just usually expect my competitors to be a little riled up when they lose, so I learned everything about you from Mike. Apparently he left out some stuff."

"That's because only I get to tell my secrets."

"Would you mind explaining your past to me so I understand your frustration?"

"You don't seem like you deserve my trust."

At that point, I wasn't really holding back my tears, and apparently Johnny understood.

"Why so emotional?"

"I'm trying to get to know you better, and you're making it hard."

"Are you stalking me?"

"No, I am NOT stalking you."

"Why do you want to know me so well?"

"Because I like you."

"Well, look who it is, boys."

I spun my head around. I saw Sombra, Shining Armor, and Discord.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is our spot from 9:30 to 10:30."

"I don't see any legal papers."

"That's 'cause we don't need no stinkin' papers."

"And if you stay, you gotta agree to what we say."

"I'll be right there." And my phone hung up.

"Who was that, sweet cheeks?"

"What do you care?"

"He's gonna be a nuisance."

"Forget her, let's do this."

They started to drag me away. I tried to fight back, but their grip was too strong. They took me to an alleyway, and started to loosen their grip, but Sombra forbade them. He then started to lower my skirt, and he prepared for action. If Shining and Discord weren't holding my feet, I'd have kicked him.

He went on for a few minutes, before Johnny tapped Shining on the shoulder. He turned around, and received a well-deserved punch in the face. Discord tried to attack, but Johnny countered every one of his moves. Suddenly, I knew Sombra had finished what he came for.

When Johnny finished with Discord, he immediately went for Sombra, who had unsuccessfully tried to get away from the scene. I lifted up my skirt, and I saw Vice Principal Luna walk into the alleyway, along with a cop.

"Right there. This blond boy. He did it."

The cop attempted to drag him away.

"Not again. It wasn't my fault. These guys did it."

"Likely story."

"No, he's not lying. It really wasn't Johnny."

"Rainbow Dash, you have no say in this."

"I don't care what you say. I made him feel like s*** yesterday, and he got upset, too upset to speak to me until today. I tried to get him to accept my apology, and while he was reluctant, these two birdbrains came up to me and held me down while that one raped me. Johnny here knew I was in trouble, and tried to protect me. He didn't do all this. I did. I brought it on myself. I didn't deserve to be rescued. And yet Johnny came through after what I did to him."

And I kissed him. On the lips. In front of Vice Principal Luna. And the cop. The cop let Johnny go and instead went to the three baboons. Vice Principal Luna helped him carry them into his car, and asked me for names. I pointed to each one as I said their names.

"Sombra, Shining Armor, and Discord."

"Thanks kid, and good luck."

With that the cop drove off, leaving me, Johnny, and Luna in the alleyway.

"Let's just head back to school."

"Never thought I'd ever be glad to hear that."

"Me neither, Raindash."

"Heh heh, Raindash?"

"Come on, let's go." We walked back, and we saw the rest of the Rainbooms.

"Where in the hay were ya, Rainbow Dash?"

"Getting raped, Applejack."

"*gasp* Darling, are you alright?"

"Yeah, for now."

"Johnny?"

"Sup, Mike?"

"What's going on?"

"She got raped, and I came to comfort her."

"F***."

"Alexander O'Donnahugh, on school grounds, you will not speak with that language."

"My apologies, Vice Principal Luna."

"Come on, Raindash, let's get you back inside."

"John, you're the nicest guy ever."

"You know what? How about you two go home, and I'll let Celestia know to let it slide."

"My gratitude is enormous for you, Vice Principal Luna."

"Don't worry about it. Just go." And we left.

We got to my home, and I asked him to stay with me.

"I should probably check out of the hotel first, but I will stay with you."

"Thanks, Johnny."

"No problem, Raindash."

**A/N: Warning, I will be doing less author notes. So just be aware of that.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Reminiscing

Rainbow Dash's POV

A few days went by, and I started throwing up like crazy. I'm glad Johnny was there to support me, but I had a bad feeling about all of this.

I took a pregnancy test, and it showed up as positive. I told Johnny the news, and he took it rather well.

"That's what happens when the big guy puts loony numbskulls on this planet."

"But Johnny, should we abort it, or keep it?"

"I say we keep it. At least we can guarantee that incompetent moron will never have anything to do with this child of ours."

"Ours?"

"Yours, and mine."

"But you didn't do this."

"No matter. You and I are pretty much an item, and I forgive you for that hurtful speech the other day. And I apologize for throwing you across the gym."

Johnny's POV

Another kissing moment. This time, me onto her.

My phone rang.

"Yo, who's this?"

"Johnny, we got another gig."

"Fine, but this is my last one for a while."

"It's Rainbow Dash, isn't it?"

"Actually, it's her kids."

"Holy s***, you mean it's real?"

"Yes, she is indeed."

"Geez, man, how are you gonna keep up?"

"Only one way to find out."

I hung up, grabbed her hands, and said, "Rainbow Dash, I will do everything I can to make sure our child is wonderful."

"Thanks, Johnny."

Rainbow Dash's POV

I hugged the pink boy with blond hair.

"So you wanna hear my story?"

"Your story?"

"My family, my education, my home, disappearing?"

"If you wanna."

Johnny's Flashback

I had just gotten back from the hospital after hearing my brother had developed a brain tumor. My parents and were devastated, because this brain tumor was a rare kind. It was physically connected, so if it was removed in any way, he would no longer be with us.

That is how I developed my anger issues. I used to be a practically free spirit like Alex. Next to nothing would bring me down. When I learned my brother was getting picked on, I was interested in finding out who it was. Now that I knew my younger brother had a brain tumor, I knew it meant he was much more vulnerable.

I vowed to protect my brother at all costs, regardless the consequences. Little did I know this would be no easy task.

It was long after learning about the tumor. I was having more and more trouble containing my fury. Eventually, as I was exchanging things in my locker, I heard some distinct voices saying today was the day some kid was gonna get it big time. I asked who it was, they said to follow them. I left my locker after shutting it, and we went to the front of the school, but when we got to the victim of the day, I was p*ssed to see my brother.

"Oh no you don't, this guy is off limits."

"Whaddya mean, 'off limits?'"

"My brother. My rules."

"Quit wasting our time, big guy. Lemme through."

I blocked him off as long as I could, but I failed to tell my brother to run, so when this runt got to him, it was all over. He grabbed my brother, and slammed his head against the brick wall. Unfortunately, he hit the side of his that had the tumor. I don't know exactly what happened, but my brother fell to the ground. I checked his pulse, only to come up short. I lost it. Something on the inside snapped. I was no longer in control.

The last thing I remember from that scene is me getting dragged away by the cops. I was trying to run, but I was moving backwards. I saw my brother, lifeless on the ground, next to two kids, who appeared to also be deceased. I was put in court, and immediately arrested, then put in juvenile detention. Otherwise known as kid jail.

When I was finally released, I was told that my parents had disowned me, I was expelled from Trottington High School, and I was being deported to Canterlot.

I protested, but as I expected, they ignored me. When I got to Canterlot, I was known quite well, in no good way.

As I wandered around, I came across a convenience store. I walked around it before I found what I was looking for:

·A pack of gum

·A cup of coffee, and

·A gallon of milk

When I went to checkout, I saw a forest green boy with a blue hat, a red apron, and a newspaper.

"Not feelin' great, eh Johnny?"

"Lemme guess, I made the paper?"

"Front page."

He showed me the paper, and it showed my mug shot.

"If you need, I can hook you up with some shelter."

Johnny's POV

"...and that's the reason I still exist."

"My gosh, that's intense."

"But don't worry, I'll make sure this child doesn't share my past."

"Thank goodness."

"Just you wait, Rainbow Dash. I won't let you down."


	6. Chapter 6: The Confessions

Rainbow Dash's POV

I will say I had a harder time fitting into my soccer uniform, but I knew they didn't know. However, I had to upchuck every half hour. And since my school serves healthy foods, I had the feeling some students were gonna get suspicious.

The next month, it became obvious I was pregnant. My coach dropped me from the team.

"But these guys need me!"

"This kid needs you more."

I was switched to home economics for the remainder of the year. Not by choice.

As time progressed, my belly was slightly round. People made fun of me for it. Except Johnny, the Rainbooms, and the Yterbiums. They supported me, and protected me from any potential harm. Outside of school, it wasn't any better. People threw fruit at me. They called me disgraceful. The only place I felt safe was with Johnny. We decided to perform some songs on a monthly basis. Each month was a different song.

["Good Girls Go Bad ( feat. Leighton Meester)" by Cobra Starship]

We often complained about things between the bands. About a couple weeks before I was due, each band broke up. Each couple broken up. Except me and Johnny, and Mike and Pinkie.

That month, Jake got the bands back together.

["Hey Brother" by Avicii]

We decided to perform more songs that night.

["We Are Young (feat. Janelle Monae)" by fun]

["You Make Me Feel (feat. Sabi)" by Cobra Starship]

Once that finished, we went to talk to the audience. I was glad people decided not to shun me anymore. However, in the middle of all that, I felt some warm fluid trickle down my legs, and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Johnny!"

"What?"

"It's time."

"Holy s***! Who knows where the nearest hospital is?!"

"Exit the building, it should be three blocks to the west."

"Guys, I need your help."

"Rainbooms, I need you!"

Instantly, both sets of performers came rushing up to us. They all tried to carry me to the hospital.

Johnny's POV

We all tried to carry a soon-to-be mother to Canterlot Hospital, and the doctor said only relatives could stay. We all started to leave, but Rainbow Dash called for me. I didn't bother to protest as I grabbed her hand and squeezed as hard as I possibly could, which, fortunately, wasn't bonebreaking. As the doctor was trying to help deliver the baby, he asked why I left when he said what he did.

"Because it isn't my child. Only my girlfriend. She was raped, and the father arrested."

"GAAH, IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

"Why did he hafta go and do that to her?"

"Doctor, all I saw was me beating the living daylights out of him and his goons."

"JOHNNY, SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA REMEMBER THAT MOMENT!"

"Rainbow, don't worry, everything is gonna be okay."

"Wait, I see the head."

*high-pitched scream*

"I wish I had earplugs."

"Same here, doc. Same here."

Alex's POV

"We sat out in the waiting room, and every time we heard a scream, I thought, _by golly, I hope they're both okay in there._

As I sat next to Rarity, I asked her why we had broken up.

"Because, you wore torn up clothes on our date at that classy restaurant."

"I told you, Connor accidentally left them with our dog."

"Hey, I never knew it was hungry."

"And you call me stupid."

"That's because you are."

"At least I'm not mentally unstable."

"Well, with your intelligence, you can only focus on candy, performances, your hat..."

"Two more things than you can focus on."

"You shut up about that."

"Guys, calm the f*** down, this kind of argument is what got Rainbow Dash where she is right now."

"Mike's right. I saw what happened after we all left the two behind at the gym."

"Pinkie, darling, why were you—"

*high pitched scream*

"—doing that?"

"Uh, pardon me, but I happen to be a separate being from you, so I can make my own decisions. Anywho, Rainbow Dash was saying something I couldn't hear, and Johnny was getting angrio, until he threw her halfway across the gym."

"Sounds like him, no doubt."

"Thanks for your input, Mike. How do you know that?"

"I've known him for three whole years. He has an anger management problem, is naturally lefthanded, and suffers from aurophobia."

"What's that, sugarcube?"

"Fear of gold."

We all laughed at that one.

"And since his parents were frickin rich, he suffered for a really long time."

*high pitched scream*

"I hope she's done soon, my legs are falling asleep."

"Alex, that's no way to speak at a time like this."

"But it's true, Connor."

"Maybe it's your macrophobic personality."

"Um, what's m-m-macrophobia?"

"I'm glad you asked, Fluttershy. It's the fear of long waits."

"Connor, while you're up there, how about you tell us YOUR—"

*high pitched scream*

"—phobia."

"I'm porphyrophobic. Afraid of the color purple."

*laughter*

"What about you, Mike? What are you afraid of?"

"Well, you see, I suffer from triskaidekaphobia."

"Um..."

"The number 13. I had a really rough year."

*laughter, followed by a high pitched scream*

"Four down, one left. What is it, Jake?"

"Well, um, well you see, the thing is, I really don't think I should tell you."

"I'm afraid of anything purple, Alex hates waiting long, Mike is afraid of 13, and Johnny is a gold hater. What scares you?"

"I'm, *inaudible whispering*."

"Huh?"

"I suffer from *whisper*."

"I'd appreciate if you could tell me so I can hear."

"I'm tokophobic."

"Oh my gosh, you mean *laughter* holy crap, that's just, hahahaha."

"What? What's so funny, darling?"

"I'm afraid of expectancy and childbearing. I've been having nervous breakdowns around Dashie. I'm nervous right now."

"Pfft, hahahahahaha!"

*more laughter and screaming*

We laughed a little more, and the doctor asked if we wanted see the newborn. Jake was obviously a little hesitant, but we all went in.

When we saw Rainbow Dash cuddling her new child, we couldn't help it. It was so adorable. It was periwinkle with "heliotrope purple" hair.

"Anyone wanna hold my new son?"

She held him out, and Applejack slowly grabbed him.

Applejack's POV

When I held the young boy, it reminded me of holding my younger sister when she was born. They were both small, cute, and kinda warm. I handed him back to Rainbow Dash, and she cuddled him.

"What should name him, Raindash?"

"I think he should be named Blitz O'Flynn."

"O'Flynn? Johnny said his name was McMahon."

"Heh heh..."

"Ugh, I can't believe you."

"Alex said he was an O'Callaghan, and you, Mike, claimed to be a DeCarlo. So..."

"Point taken."

"Guys, you'll wake Blitz."


	7. Chapter 7: The Lifting

I was eventually able to go back to school. When I did, everyone saw me, but paid no attention to me. _At least they're not glaring,_ I thought.

When I saw Sombra, I glared at him. He saw me, and scoffed.

"You little—"

"Hey, watch it girl."

"I did, and I didn't like it."

"You were on my turf."

"You had no proof it was yours."

"I told ya, I didn't need proof. I rule here."

"Actually, that would be me."

We spun around, and Principal Celestia was right there.

"Sombra, get your hands off of her."

"What? I'm only trying to talk to her."

"Sombra, if you don't keep away from Rainbow Dash, you will answer to me and Luna."

"Listen, Sombra, I got a lot to deal with: grades, attendance, and on top of all that, I have a new child to deal with."

"Who's the parent?"

"Johnny."

"You mean you slept with him?"

"No, it's biologically yours, but you wouldn't care. You raped and left me for dead."

"That's 'cause you were on my turf."

"Ugh, here we go again."

"Sombra, you have no proof that you bought any land on school grounds."

"That's cause I do what I want, b****."

"*gasp* That's it, mister, you're going to come with me immediately."

"Or else what?" And he bolted away, and when Celestia tried unsuccessfully grab him, she shouted, "Someone grab him!"

Johnny's POV

I don't know what happened, but all I heard was the principal shouting "Someone grab him," and I saw Sombra running through the hallway.

As I chased him, I texted my buds, The Rainbooms and Yterbiums, that Sombra was trying to escape, and the Principal asked that he be brought to justice.

«Need help catching Sombra. Secure the perimeter. And spread the word.»

After ten seconds, I got a reply from each of them confirming the plan. I got in one corner and told the nearby students what was going on.

We waited for a few minutes, before we realized he decided to hide.

"Rgh, that stupid son of a—"

"Easy with the language, man."

"I'm gonna find him. You guys stay here in case he comes back."

"Roger that, sir."

About ten minutes, I found him hiding in the library. When he saw me, he decided to make another run for it.

"Grab him!"

Instantly, he was pummeled and pinned down. It took a lot of students to hold him.

"I'll grab Celestia. You guys keep him here."

I found the principal, and led her to Sombra. She took him to her office, and minutes later, the cops arrived.

"This the guy?" He asked this question as he pointed to Sombra.

Unanimously, we all shouted, "That's the one."

Discord and Shining Armor were pushed out from the crowd, and they begged for mercy. They actually bowed and even broke into tears.

"Please don't hurt us. We only listened to him because he threatened to hurt us."

"Cops, these guys are okay. Just make sure we never see HIM again."

"With pleasure."

And that was the end of that.

Everything returned to normal. However, I was called up to Luna's office the following week. I got there, and I saw the town sherrif.

"Afternoon, sir."

"Johnathan Isaiah O'Flynn, due to events that occurred one week prior to now, we have come to a decision."

"I don't know if I should be scared or glad."

"Sombra is a fugitive from justice. He has been for quite some time now. He posed as Dark Flame, Black Magic, Hades, Burnt Toast—"

"Black Magic?!"

"What is it you find intriguing about that particular name?'

"That's the name of the guy who killed my brother! All those years ago I was put in juvie for beating him half to death. He killed my shot at ever having the future I initially wanted."

Right then and there, I started sobbing. As I recounted those memories, I couldn't hold my sorrow back.

"Well, I have good news. I talked with the squad, and after putting Sombra in solitary confinement for an undetermined amount of time, we have decided to strip you of your criminal records."

"W-what?"

"We destroyed any evidence of you committing any crimes."

"Oh. My. Thank you very much, sir."

It was hard, but I managed to just give him a firm handshake. I really wanted to hug him, but that would've been embarrassing.

I was dismissed, and when Rainbow Dash asked what happened, I explained it all.

"You sound like you just won the Medal of Honor."

It was true, I practically did earn the Medal of Honor. If only I did.

**P: *sniff* That was beautiful, Yterbius.**

**Y: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Tissue?**

**P: Thanks.**

**D: Man, that was touching. Bit why am I a villain?**

**Y: Seemed fitting. *chuckle***

**P: Mike, should we use an outro song?**

**Y: Sure, but first, let me talk to the audience.**

**P: Sure thing.**

**A/N: I don't own MLP FiM just the characters Mike, Johnny, Alex, Connor, Jake, and Blitz O'Flynn. Also, I will never stop posting Fanfics. So bear with me if I delay in posting. And listen to this song.**

["Hall of Fame" by The Script]


End file.
